The present disclosure relates to mining machines, and specifically relates to a service tool for a cutting bit assembly of a mining machine.
Conventional continuous mining and entry development machines include a cutter head including multiple cutting bit assemblies. In some embodiments, each cutting bit assembly includes a bit holder block coupled to a rotating drum. A water spray nozzle is positioned within the bit holder block, and the bit holder block includes a passage for providing water to the spray nozzle. The bit holder block also includes a slot for receiving a sleeve. The sleeve includes an outer surface engaging the slot of the bit holder block, and also includes a bore for receiving a cutting bit.